Sepenggal Cinta di Tepi Dermaga
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ino selalu menunggu, menunggu Sai pulang untuk mengikis luka dan kerinduannya. [SaiIno for Xenoa Fahrer] AU.


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Abstrak; **Poetry**. AU.

* * *

 **SEPENGGAL CINTA DI TEPI DERMAGA**

[Sai & Ino Yamanaka]

— _Didedikasikan untuk pasangan saya tercinta:_ _ **X**_ _enoa_ _ **F**_ _ahrer_ —

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino merenung. Akhir-akhir ini ia banyak merenung. Penyebabnya bervariasi, di antaranya ialah rindu, marah, elok, cinta dan penantian yang dirasa tak ada ujung. Tapi hanya ada satu sosok yang membuatnya begini; sosok yang diam-diam datang tengah malam, merangsek pintu dan memaksa masuk ke dalam ruang mimpinya; menggagahi akal sehat. Ia jadi setengah gila.

 _Sai_.

Hanya Sai, tak ada nama keluarga. Lelaki seputih alabaster yang menggerakkan malamnya, membuat ia tak mampu lelap tanpa keberadaan lelaki itu. Sai menjelma mimpi buruk—yang secara mengejutkan ia nanti-nanti dengan tidak sabaran. Sebab, lelaki itu datang dan pergi untuk menyakitinya, berulang-ulang, lagi, lagi, lagi. Ino merasa candu oleh rasa sakit.

Ia ingin Sai datang, menambatkan kapal kecilnya di dermaga, membawa sekarung ikan, seulas senyum … dan barangkali sepenggal cinta. Ino akan dengan senang hati berlari dengan kaki telanjang, meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang bibir pantai, demi merengkuh sosok nyata yang seringkali menjelma mimpi buruk dalam tiap malam-malamnya.

Ino ingin Sai menangkup cinta itu, lalu menaruhnya di atas piring, lalu menyediakan segelas nafsu, lalu menikmatinya bersama-sama. Saling membagi rasa sakit. Menelan cinta yang bernanah, yang berdarah, yang tak lagi terbentuk sempurna. Seumpana ia dan lelaki pucat itu. Hingga rindu yang bertahun-tahun menumpuk dibayar tuntas.

Ia merenung karena ia marah. Setelah sekian lama, Sai tak muncul-muncul jua. Padahal hari hampir pagi dan ia masih terjaga. Jam dinding berdetak lambat. Waktu merangkak, merayap, menggapai-gapai kemustahilan. Ino duduk menghadap jendela, memandang pantai dan lautan yang menghamburkan ombak ke tepi karang, sekian kali, menghantam-hantam. Tapi karang tetaplah karang. Ia ingin setegar karang. Dihancurkan berkali-kali tetap tegak dan keras.

Kemudian lelaki itu menjelma ombak. Betapa luka yang abadi. Ahh.

Ia semakin marah karena tak lagi dilukai. Sebab, lelaki itu hilang, lenyap ditelan malam, tenggelam di atas tempat tidur para bidadari yang mencumbuinya dengan nafsu membakar. _Tidak_. Sai bukan ombak, lelaki itu adalah angin. Angin yang menjelajah dari satu ranjang ke ranjang lain, yang mengecup tiap-tiap sosok, yang menghembuskan napas di lubang telinga serupa bisik-bisik di malam buta.

Ino meremas rambut. Merasa dikhianati tiba-tiba.

Namun perasaan dikhianati adalah luka yang nikmat, yang diam-diam ia telan dengan segenap kesungguhan. Rasa sakit itu indah—perasaan elok yang juga membuatnya merenung. Sebab, dari rasa sakit itu ia mengetahui satu hal; cintanya masih sama, masih pada sosok lelaki berambut hitam kelam dan berkulit putih pucat, masih sama besar atau barangkali lebih besar.

Dari rasa sakit itu ia belajar untuk lebih banyak mencintai. Lebih banyak lagi. Lebih, lebih. Hingga Sai pulang karena pada perahu kecilnya sudah tak mampu menampung cinta yang begitu banyak, membludak, tumpah-ruah. Sai akan pulang dan mengembalikan separuh cintanya. Lalu Ino akan kembali memenuhi cinta itu hingga Sai pulang kembali dan terus seperti itu sampai keduanya lelah, sampai keduanya memilih untuk menetap di tanah yang sama, yang menghasilkan anak-cucu untuk melanjutkan kisah mereka kelak.

Dan dengan cara itulah, Ino menitipkan sebagian kecil cintanya pada secarik kertas sepia, membubuhkan tinta di atasnya dengan beragam aksara—yang sebagian besar adalah keengganannya untuk bertemu lelaki itu lagi, keengganan yang menjelma cinta, suatu pengharapan agar Sai mengira ia sudah lelah hingga membuat lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menambatkan kapal di tepi dermaga, lalu pulang menemuinya untuk membuat ia kembali percaya.

Kertas itu dikirimnya melalui angin, melalui surat kabar yang mencakup wilayah, kota, negara, dunia. Dimuat di berbagai koran.

Ino memejamkan mata.

Dan menunggu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aku Enggan Mengingat Engkau**

Aku enggan mengingat engkau.

Sebab selalu ada yang tak terbendung

dalam hati

dan tumpah di tepian bantal pasti

.

Aku enggan mengingat engkau,

dan mencintai engkau

dan …

ah, banyak nian!

Aku mau menatap masa depan

dan engkau,

biar jadi abu sajalah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekian minggu berlalu, Sai akhirnya datang, mempertanyakan apa yang ditulisnya di surat kabar. Ino memainkan jari-jemari di belakang tubuh, harapannya terkabul. Lelaki itu datang. Dan … barangkali akan membuatnya kembali percaya, percaya untuk kembali menunggu, untuk tak lagi merasa lelah karena waktu yang menumpuk.

Sai membacakan puisi itu sambil memandangnya. Lelaki itu lalu membiarkan tangannya terkulai, membuat surat kabar terhempas di atas pasir putih, dibawa angin, lalu dihantam ombak.

"Aku mau…"

Ino mengerjap. Ia merasa perih mulai merayap. "Kau mau jadi abu?"

Sai beku. Jari-jemari mulai bergerak lembut, menyusuri pipi, rahang, lalu berhenti di bibir. Ada yang tak terbaca dari sepasang mata hitamnya, yang membuat Ino tenggelam dalam tanda tanya.

"Aku mau tetap mengingatmu."

Luka hilang—mati—dihantam kalimat manis dari bibir si lelaki. Ia mendongkak, lalu terperangkap dalam kegelapan pada sepasang matanya.

Ino bergetar. "Katakan kenapa?"

"Karena hari ini empat Januari."

Empat Januari. Waktu kali pertama lelaki itu mengecup perih lukanya. Membuat rasa sakit di dada lenyap tidak tahu ke mana. Empat … Januari. Tatkala keduanya bersanggama dalam keremangan lampu kerosin. Saling mengikat, saling melebur. Menciptakan kehidupan baru yang belum juga tumbuh.

"Empat Januari adalah hari di saat kita mengikis kepedihan," kata Sai lagi. "Aku mengikis kepedihanmu dan kau mengikis kepedihanku."

Ino merasa matanya mulai basah. Ia menambahkan, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku yang menguatkanmu ataukah kau yang menguatkanku. Tapi kedua hal itu tak ada bedanya. Karena empat Januari adalah hari di saat kita melebur."

Mengikis kepedihan. Empat Januari, pukul lima sore, pada hari Rabu. Selembar kata-kata puitis tercipta dari tangan kreatif lelaki itu, untuk dipersembahkan padanya sebagai mahar yang tak ternilai, untuk mengawininya tanpa surat-surat negara, tanpa persetujuan dari kedua keluarga, tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Selembar kata-kata yang Ino simpan dalam ruang paling rahasia di suatu tempat di hatinya…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mengikis Kepedihan**

 **.**

Berlembar-lembar tangis kau tumpahkan sudah.

Mereka terjatuh ke tepian pantai di senja itu,

lalu bergabung bersama sejuta pilu.

Dan kau masih menggenggam asa … meski yang tersisa hanya luka.

 **.**

Andai dapat kuambil tangisanmu itu,

akan kualirkan mereka ke dasar laut sana,

akan kubuat keping tangismu diturunkan awan,

… menjadi hujan.

[titik … titik … titik]

Selepas titik lalu koma, kaulah yang menentukan.

Apakah kau membuangku,

atau menungguku kembali … untuk menghapus air matamu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Selesai persanggamaan panjang, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu, seperti yang ia lakukan setiap waktu di sepanjang hidupnya. Ia menunggu lelaki itu pulang, datang dan kembali memenuhinya; mengenyahkan sepi di dada dan luka di hati.

Dengan pertemuan di tepi dermaga itu, Sai membuatnya percaya. Lelaki itu mengecupnya, menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan membawa ia ke dalam rengkuhan hangat yang manis. Ino tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu hilang sejarak pandang tatkala Sai kembali bersuara, membuat telinganya berdengung panjang.

"Aku akan mengarungi samudera lagi."

Ino terpaku. Sai hendak meninggalkannya, lagi-lagi. Ia dipaksa menunggu dalam ketidak-tentraman, ketidak-pastian yang membuatnya hampir gila dilumat rindu, dirayap penantian yang tidak tahu kapan berujung. Ia ingin menghempaskan cinta, beserta luka, beserta segala-galanya yang membuat ia begitu rapuh tanpa keberadaan lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu kau jahat, bahkan dengan keinginanmu itu." Ino tak sanggup. Ia ingin memuntahkan segenap amarah dalam diri yang terpenjara sekian lama. Ia tersiksa bertahun-tahun hanya karena empat Januari dan secarik kertas Mengikis Kepedihan.

Sai memandang, sorot mata teduh dan sendu. "Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Dengan membiarkanku kembali sekarat, kau bilang itu demi kebaikanku?!"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Seperti apa perasaan lebih baik itu? Sejujurnya Ino tidak tahu, tidak pernah tahu. Sejauh ini hanya remuk yang ia rasakan, remuk dan sakit yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Kepulangan Sai tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik, justru semakin buruk. Rasa sakit bertambah banyak, menggores-gores hatinya yang sudah hancur.

Ino tahu ia rindu, rindu lelaki itu, rindu rasa sakit yang merajam dirinya dengan kejam. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kapan penantian akan berakhir, kapan rasa sakit itu kembali hadir. Mengunyah luka sendirian bukan hal menyenangkan. Ia ingin mengunyah luka bersama-sama, seperti empat Januari beberapa tahun lalu, seperti saat keduanya lebur menjadi satu.

Ia kadang bertanya-tanya, apakah alasan sebenarnya di balik kesenangan Sai mengembara melintasi berbagai samudera. Ia pernah berpikir, barangkali Sai ingin tahu sejauh mana cintanya akan bertahan, sebanyak apa perasaan itu apabila terus ditumpuk setiap waktu. Padahal Ino sudah berkali-kali membuktikan bahwa cintanyalah yang paling megah dan besar. Hanya ia yang paling setia. Tak ada lelaki lain yang mengisi tempat tidurnya.

Ataukah justru karena lelaki itu sudah tak ada lagi rasa. Sai mengarungi samudera karena lelaki itu ingin melepas tanggung-jawab atas mahar yang diberikan padanya. Di suatu tempat di penjuru dunia, barangkali ada perempuan bernasib sama dengannya; termakan kata-kata manis dan dibodohi oleh cinta yang dibuat-buat.

Ino kembali merenung … dalam penantian panjang, Sai berharap rasa cintanya terhadap lelaki itu terkikis sedikit demi sedikit, lalu hilang disapu waktu. Begitukah.

Ino tak mampu menahan setitik air mata. Ia menangis. Terlalu banyak merenung membuatnya depresi. Ia tidak tahu mana yang benar. Apakah kalimat manis dari bibir Sai, atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tercipta di kepalanya.

Sai memandangnya, menuntut jawab.

 _Katakan, apakah ia merasa lebih baik sekarang?_

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak."

Lelaki itu menghela napas, seolah lelah dengan apa yang selama ini ia berikan. "Seharusnya kau tidak menjawab tidak."

 _Kenapa_? Ia ingin bertanya, namun sesuatu yang sakit di hatinya menahan pertanyaan itu.

Sai tidak menunggu ia bertanya, lelaki itu dengan kejam melanjutkan. "Dengan jawabanmu itu, dapat kupastikan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku."

 _Setelah penantian yang panjang, apakah kau ingin aku tidak mencintaimu?_

"Aku tidak mencoba mengelak sejak awal."

Ya, Ino sama sekali tidak mencoba mengelak. Satu tahun, sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun bahkan jika perlu seribu tahun, ia tidak akan pernah mengelak bahwa cinta yang ia punya hanya ia persembahkan pada lelaki itu—sepenuhnya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ranjang yang sudah lelaki itu singgahi.

Sai terpaku. Ino ingin membuktikan bahwa hanya ia yang berdiri untuk mencintai lelaki itu, tak peduli meski harus terbukti seribu tahun lagi.

"Aku memang mencintaimu. Cinta yang begitu banyak dan tak terhingga."

Ino tidak tahu, apakah Sai yang berada di hadapannya adalah penipu—menipunya agar ia bisa lebih banyak mengerahkan cinta, ataukah justru empat Januari hanyalah hasil dari rekayasa—Mengikis Kepedihan tidak sungguh-sungguh dibuat atas dasar hatinya. Sai bilang dia akan pulang dan menghapus air matanya, namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ino semakin banyak menangis.

Sai pulang hanya untuk menambah luka di hatinya.

Ia terisak tanpa terasa. Sai masih saja bisu.

"Apakah aku harus membunuhmu agar kau tak lagi-lagi pergi dariku?!"

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata. Dia mendekat, merengkuhnya, lalu mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala. Ciuman yang membakar jiwa.

"Bunuh aku, Ino."

Ino tahu, jawaban itu membuktikan bahwa penantiannya sia-sia. Ia seperti orang bodoh. Segenap luka yang ia rasa menjadi sia-sia, sebab, sekali pun, barangkali Sai tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Ia hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari hidup lelaki itu yang masih sangat panjang, bagian kecil yang suatu hari nanti terhapus dalam ingatan serupa awan yang bergerak maju dan tak pernah kembali ke tempat semula.

Ino tidak ingin membunuh Sai. Ia justru ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tak ada arti. Jika ia memiliki alasan untuk hidup dengan menunggu Sai sepanjang umurnya, ia merasa tak mengapa. Tapi kini ia sudah tak memiliki alasan itu lagi. Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya selain menunggu.

Tanpa Sai, Ino merasa tak hidup.

Lebih baik ia mati. Kenangan yang tercipta mengenai kisahnya dengan Sai akan terkubur bersama kematiannya.

"Ino…"

Suara lelaki itu mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ino tidak mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku harus mengarungi samudera untuk membuktikannya."

Sai menyelipkan secarik kertas usang ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu … karena itulah, kau harus berhenti menungguku."

Ino mengerjap. Ia memandang gumpalan kertas berwarna kecokelatan di tangannya, ia menangkup gumpalan kertas itu.

"… dan karena itulah, kau harus berhenti mencintaiku."

Suara ombak besar menghantam karang, berkali-kali terdengar. Ia limbung dalam kebingungan, kebingungan yang memaksanya untuk berpikir dengan benar. Tapi Ino tak mampu. Ia memandang Sai, menuntut penjelasan. Lelaki itu tampak terburu-buru.

"Ketika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, dan ketika aku menemukan diriku masih mencintaimu, maka aku akan pulang. Aku akan pulang padamu. Kita harus menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir."

Permintaan terakhir dari Sai membuat Ino merasa sulit bernapas.

"Ino, izinkan aku mengarungi samudera sekali lagi."

Ia tak ingin lelaki itu pergi ke manapun. Ia ingin Sai bersamanya mulai hari ini. Tapi melihat kesungguhan di wajah Sai membuatnya bingung. Ino tidak tahu, apakah selama ini yang ia renungkan adalah hal-hal kosong ataukah kini lelaki itu mulai kembali memaksanya untuk percaya pada setiap dusta yang dia ucapkan. Ino tidak tahu dan dia luar biasa bingung.

… sementara itu, waktu terus berjalan, merangkak pelan meninggalkannya bersama kebingungan.

Ino tidak tahu kenapa ia mengangguk.

Sai berlalu. Lelaki itu melepaskan tali yang menambatkan perahunya, kemudian kembali bergabung bersama semesta lautan. Ino ditinggalkan untuk kesekian kali. Ia tidak mengerti siapakah di antara dirinya dan Sai yang berpikir terlalu kompleks—atau barangkali gila, tapi ia mencoba untuk memercayakan segalanya pada takdir.

Ino berdiri tegak di tepi dermaga. Dibukanya gumpalan kertas dalam genggaman. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan ada setangkai bunga yang layu, yang kelopaknya sudah banyak berguguran namun tetap wangi. Sai ingin Ino menjelma serupa bunga itu. Bunga yang barangkali layu dilumat waktu namun harumnya tak pernah habis, seumpama cinta.

Ada bait-bait kalimat yang tertulis dalam kertas usang itu.

Ino membacanya saat matahari tergelincir ke ufuk barat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bunga**

 **.**

Esok, ketika matahari pertama kali hadir, ketika manusia mengawali harapan-harapan baru, dan ketika kau menemukan dirimu terbangun dalam kehampaan, ingatlah hal sederhana ini, Bunga:

Aku cinta padamu. Lebih banyak lagi, lebih banyak lagi.

Tiap-tiap esok, lebih banyak lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ino lupa. Sai memintanya untuk berhenti mencintai lelaki itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa … bahkan setelah seribu tahun berlalu, Ino akan tetap mencintai Sai.

Karena itulah ….

Waktu berlari cepat dan Sai tak pernah kembali.

Sekian puluh tahun terlewati.

Hingga pada suatu pagi seseorang menemukan sebilah kayu yang terdampar di bibir pantai. Barangkali bagian dari badan perahu yang hancur dihantam badai. Pada kayu yang patah dan berlumut itu terdapat ukiran bunga. Bunga indah namun bernasib malang. Seumpama Ino yang terus menanti sampai ia mati. Dan kematiannya sudah berlalu lama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **12:11am – 10/22/15**

* * *

 **(aku enggan mengingat engkau © kenzeira, 18/09/15)**

 **(mengikis kepedihan © kenzeira, 23/02/14)**

 **(bunga [judul asli: jati] © kenzeira, 27/08/15)**

 **a/n: ini buatmu, dra. maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan dan sangat membosankan (ya, ya, ini hanya menekankan keindahan diksi daripada plot lolz)**

 **fanfiksi ini bermula dari puisi saya dengan judul yang sama (bisa diintip di akun fictionpress saya) hingga kemudian saya berpikir untuk membuat versi fanfiksinya dan adakadabra, jadilah!:)**

 **r &r? **


End file.
